If He Were Real
by BeastBoyintheBlue
Summary: Raven is having thoughts about Malchior..........and Rorek. The Malchior she knew wasn't real. The evil Malchior was. Was Rorek really good? Did He even exist? Was he just a character in a made up story? Takes place at the same time as 'Remember Me'.
1. A Book

(A/N: this is ravens point of view in my other story Remember Me. Its like Remember Me is the brother and If You Were Real is the sister. You'll get it soon enough. Enjoy the 1st chappie.)

She felt sorrow. She remembered him……………Malchior. Raven picked up her book. She read it carefully. Slowly. It was hard to not think about. Whenever she read she thought about it. It was her sad story.

Beast Boy was out at school. Trying to get Terra to remember. Why did he care so much about her? She tried to kill all of them. She did save them though. She put down her book and began to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted softly.

There was a knock on the door. She opened one eye.

"Come in." She said.

The door slid open and Beast Boy walked in. It was 2:30 already? Weird.

"Any luck." She asked in the usual non caring voice.

"What do you think?" He asked unusually.

She hadn't heard him sound like that since the beast. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you to give it up." She said.

"What's the point?"

He sighed and looked at her with a sad face.

"Raven, I think I love her." He said.

Her eyes widened and she got a strange feeling. Was it jealosy. Over Terra? No way. If she wanted Beast Boy she could happen. She didn't care. Did she? No it wasn't possible.

"Um, great." She said.

She rolled her eyes.

"You need help with your homework don't you?" She asked.

"Um, ya, actually." He said blushing alittle.

He truly was stupid. Kinda cute but stu-. Wait, did she just think he was cute? What was that about? She would think about it later.

"What's one thousand times three hundred?" She asked.

"No idea." He said.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarresment.

Her eyes widened.

"You truly are dumn." She said carelessly.

He frowned.

"So what if not the smartest guy on the planet?" He said.

"I know this stuff and I'm not even from this planet." She said.

He just frowned. Beast Boy sighed.

"The answer's three hundred thousand." He said quietly.

She looked at him annoyingly.

"Are you trying to impress me or just screw with me?" She asked annoyed.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Uh, a little of both." He said.

Beast Boy smiled a little. Raven thought she saw him blush.

They got done with his homework and ate dinner with the others.

(A/N: the problem they talked about was just a part of the real hw. The whole problem is a lot harder.)

Raven sat in her room. She looked out the window. She felt sorrow. If Malchior was bad. Then what was Rorek like? She would probably never know. She sighed.

"I wonder what Rorek was like." She said to herself

She picked one of her books. She slid her hand over the cover. She thought of Malchior again.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" I yelled out.

I scowled and threw the book. There was a knock on the door. I put my hood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Beast Boy stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Um-" He started.

"Ya?" I said in the usual monotone.

"I, uh." He started again.

"I, uh , got you this book!" He said.

He took a book out from behind his back.

'It's probably some prank.' She thought.

It wasn't though. It was the second volume of Rorek's story. She stared wide eyed. She looked up at him. Beast Boy smiled shyly.

"I know he broke your heart but-"

"I just wanted to get you something for helping me with your homework." He said.

She kept staring. He stared back confused.

"Hello, earth to Raven." He waved his hand in front of her face.

She grabbed his hand and made him stop.

"I don't know what say." She said.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She hugged him. He stood there wide eyed. He hugged her back.

"Thanks." She said.

She realized she was hugging and let go of him. He blushed.

"Bye" She said and closed the door.

Raven heard him walk away. She sighed. She put the book on the desk. It was new and in good shape. How did he find it anyhow?

Raven walked to the window and looked out of it. She saw the blue waves and the people on their boats going swimming and fishing or just having a fun time. Tears swelled up and poured out. She stood there and cried.

The one person she thought had loved her wasn't even real.

"Why." She asked herself.

"If you were real-" She started.

"I am."

(A/N: ooh clifie. Hope u liked it.srry it so short. Next chappie will be longer. This story and Remember Me are two pieces to the RavenxRorek/Beast BoyxTerra puzzle. My two stories will intertwhine. I wont have very part of both stories in the other. Like I'll menchin the pt when bb gives rae the book but wont actually write it in Remember Me. Plz R&R. ttyl. –bbintheblue)


	2. Rorek

(A/N: im glad u all liked this story. It goes good with remember me. Well heres the second chappie. Enjoy!)

(Raven's POV)

I turned around. My eyes wide. I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Rorek." He said.

He looked just like Rorek but ghostly, hazy.

"How do I know you're not Malchior?" I asked.

"Um-" He started.

"Well I think you'll just have to judge that for yourself."

He made what looked like a smile from under his mask. One thing was true. He looked exactly like Rorek. He had the scarf, the ragged clothes, hair everything.

"Why do you look all hazy." I asked.

This was weird. The last time I talked to a mysterious figure he tried to kill me. Could I trust him.

"I'm trapped in that book." He pointed to the book on the table.

"That's what Malchior said." I pointed out aggressively.

"The dragon is in the other book." He pointed out.

"I put him there myself."

"Of course he put a spell on me too." Rorek rolled his eyes.

He sat on my bed.

"Oh, may I?" He gestured toward the bed.

"Ya." I said.

I smiled gently. He smiled back. He sat down and tapped his finger on the bed.

"You're pretty." He said casually.

Malchior was more of a shining polite knight. Of course that Malchior wasn't real. He never was.

"You're sad." Said Rorek calmly.

"You've met him."

"What!" I asked alarmed.

"You have met Malchior." He said quietly.

"Ya." I replied.

I looked down at my feet. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"He broke my heart."

I cried and put my hands over my eyes.

"Don't cry dear Raven, don't sry." Said Rorek.

He put his hand on my chin. He looked me in the eye.

"He was never real, never there for you, but I will be."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I managed to say through sobs.

"Always." He lifted my head and wiped the tears away.

"I don't think you're Malchior." I said.

I smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He said cheerfully.

He sat and talked.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I asked after a while.

"I never told it to you."

He blinked for a second.

"That other guy, um, Beasty Bob was it?"

"Beast Boy." I corrected.

"Oh yes." He said.

We laughed. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Anyway before he gave you the book he rehersed his lines."

"He was nevous."

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Um, how do you get out of the book?" I asked.

"Well right now I'm like sort of a ghost." He explained.

"I don't want to talk about how I escape right now." He looked at the ground.

"Okay." I said.

That was weird. If he were Malchior then he would want to talk about escape. Maybe this was Rorek. Maybe this was her knight in shining armor. We talked for a while.

"Garfield?" Rorek asked.

"Ya." I said.

"His name is Garfield!" He asked again.

I nodded and smiled. This was fun. I was having fun and nothing was blowing up. Around this person I could control my emotions. This had to be Rorek. There was nobody else that was this understanding, funny, smart and like me.

He was Rorek. He is Rorek. He is the one person that actually understands me. Robin does a little, Cyborg is just a friend, Starfire understands me better than the others because she was me and Beast Boy……. Beast Boy tries to understand. I know that he tries but he is too goofy. Terra was a traitor and doesn't even remember us.

Malchior betrayed me. Rorek was someone I could connect with. He is like me. Dark and mysterious.

"Stank ball?" He asked.

"Ya." I chuckled.

"That's a funny name." He said.

"Stank-ball, hhmmmm."

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Raven, I was wondering-" He started.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Could we be, friends?" He asked.

For a second I swear that I saw the ghostly figure blush. I stared. Nobody had ever asked to be my friend. The Titans were like my family but none of them asked me personally. I smiled.

"Ya." I said.

"I could use a friend."

(A/N: hope u liked it. srry it so short. Well ill update in a week nor less. Im kinda a fast updater. Well ttyl-bbintheblue)


	3. AN

(A/N: okay, I no im postin a authors note a little early but ya. Im goin to finish 16 really soon and ill have more time for this story. Sry. I no its been really close to 2 monthes but ya. If ur upset then contact me. My IMs saber415927 and my emails Plz tell me. I like to no ur opinions. Ttyl.)


End file.
